


The Warrior and the Boy

by telera



Category: Valhalla Rising
Genre: Extremely Underage, M/M, Masturbation, Nightmares, Shota, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little shota fic featuring The Boy and One-eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warrior and the Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that my fics are fantasy ONLY. I do NOT condone in real life some of the things depicted in my stories.
> 
> The blonde boy is 12 in this story.

They said he was a monster. And they treated him like one. I saw him kill enemies with his bare hands, beating them to death until they moved no more. It was either them or him, and he always survived. Always.

 

I was the one in charge of feeding him; after all, the loss of one little boy meant nothing. If the monster attacked me, nothing would be lost.

 

The first day, when I approached his cage, I was scared to death. All the warriors ate first, of course, and filled a bowl with scraps of meat and bones. They murmured that such food would keep the monster hungry for blood, and that it would hone his strength. I felt dizzy and weak walking endless miles with just a bit of bread soaked in beer, so I couldn’t understand how he could live and fight on dog scraps. But he did. 

 

When there was soup I filled his bowl through the bars of the cage, and he slurped it all in one gulp. He was calm when I was around him, and somehow, I could feel his powerful presence radiating from him. I cannot explain it, but I felt him, like a draft of wind or a wave. I’m sure he could feel me too.

 

The feeling grew when I tended to his wounds and scars. They held him with ropes and chains like a beast, and I washed his scarred flesh with cold water and a bunch of curative leaves. Then I dipped my finger in black ink and drew protective incantations on his skin. Each raised scar tingled under my fingers, and the whisper of strange, distant memories filled my head as I moved to his shoulders and arms.

 

I think they were right. He came from hell. But when he killed his captors, I followed him without hesitation. 

 

I kept a distance at first, but he noticed me soon enough. I hid behind  
some rocks, but there was no fooling him. I know he didn’t smell me, he felt me. He turned his back to look at me, and his fiery, one-eyed gaze seemed to pierce through me. I made no sound, and neither did he. But I guess we understood each other. He allowed me to follow him, and I did.

 

After all, he was my only friend.

 

*

 

The night we met the general something happened. I was invited to dine with them, and kept the juiciest morsel of the meat I was given for One-eye. I thought he was angry at me for the name I had given him, but I was wrong. One-eye nodded as he took the morsel from my dirty hand, and ate it as he looked thoughtfully at the stars. 

 

‘It’s going to be a cold night’ I said ‘Come close to the fire’.

 

He said nothing, of course, and he didn’t even look at me. I shrugged and moved close to the fire, shivering as the first snow started to fall. I was trying to fall asleep to forget the cold when I felt his warm body hugging mine. I gasped in fear, but One-eye held me tight and rubbed my arms up and down. I didn’t fight him, and a little later my body started to soak his warmth like a sponge. How he managed to keep warm in this weather was a mystery to me, but I guess his hatred and revenged burned hot inside him.

 

I cuddled up to him with no fear, and I spent the night safe and protected in his powerful arms.

 

*

 

Before dawn, a dreadful nightmare woke me up. I was a black feathered raven, and pecked at One-eye’s dead eye as I rested peacefully on his shoulder. I gave a strangled cry with the certainty I had seen the future through one of One-eye’s visions, and as I startled he tensed behind me.

 

‘Sorry’ I muttered, but the strong warrior cuddled up to me sensing my distress. Somehow he felt I couldn’t go back to sleep, so his hand started to roam down my belly, pulling down my dirty pants and curling around my dick.

 

He touched me as I used to do back at home, when I had a straw mattress and warm blanket to spend the night. The memories filled my mind and I smiled, because I knew he wanted me to feel good and forget the dreadful nightmare. And I did. I spilled over his strong, calloused hand without shame and a sigh in my mouth, a sweet reward he kissed away. I then saw him licking my whitish dribble, and the tiniest of smiles curved his lips. I smiled too, and felt my eyes heavy with sleep again. He pulled my pants up and made sure my clothes wrapped me tight and cozy for the night. I cuddled up to him feeling grateful and happy, and I felt him rumbling softly in his chest.

 

I was asleep in an instant, and I knew that, raven or boy, I would follow One-eye wherever he went, even to hell itself.


End file.
